Ultra Wide Band (UWB) is an emerging wireless technology that may support high data rates over short distances. Unlike traditional narrowband radio, a UWB radio transmission may be characterized by its broad spectrum usage. For example, under the Multiband Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (MB-OFDM) framework, UWB may be divided into five bandgroups (BGs). The five BGs may include fourteen sub-bands, where each sub-band may have a bandwidth of 528 megahertz (MHz). A radio device that supports a certain BG may support all the sub-bands in that BG, but, for connection purposes, may support one sub-band at a time due to hardware limitations. In this regard, a radio device may be subjected to connectivity limitations between/among other radio devices.